1. Technical Field
The present specification relates generally to wireless communications systems, and in particular to a directional and steerable broadband wireless antenna system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless devices for communication has become commonplace. Numerous wireless networks, e.g., Verizon, Sprint, T-Mobile, AT&T, etc., provide voice, data, video and other communications services via terrestrial based “cellular” services, and other providers, e.g., Intelsat, Iridium, etc., provide wireless services via satellite.
Wireless voice and data services, however, are limited by the ability of the wireless network to communicate where its signals may be blocked or otherwise where there is insufficient signal strength. For example, mobile devices typically have antennas with limited gain, and therefore the antenna on the mobile device cannot transmit enough power or receive enough signal strength to communicate in certain areas.
Other limitations on wireless networks include urban environments with their resultant multi-path interference, rural environments with their lack of network infrastructure, and coverage inside buildings with their signal attenuation that may prevent reception or degrade signals in the wireless network, impacting both coverage and capacity of the wireless network. In particular, limitations of available spectrum for 4G services force the reuse of allocated spectrum, resulting in greater interference levels, thereby affecting the provision of 4G service.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for improvements in the ability to access wireless networks in various environments, and to increase the capacity and efficiency of wireless networks.